Oups !
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Furihata passe pour la première fois la soirée de la saint valentin avec Akashi OS écrit pour un concours ayant pour thème la saint valentin.


Coucou tout le monde. J'ai le plaisir de publier un tout nouvel OS, toujours sur l'Akafuri mais il a une particularité : il sera critiqué dans le cadre d'un concours ayant pour thème la Saint Valentin. A savoir que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire le récit à la première personne donc j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 février, inutile de vous rappeler qu'il s'agit aussi de la saint Valentin. Jusqu'à cette année, il s'agissait pour moi que d'une journée banale où je ne voyais pas l'utilité de cette fête qui était si égoïste à mes yeux. Et puis avouons-le, ce trop-plein de roses et de cœurs est tout simplement écœurant. Une fois, il m'était arrivé de prendre mon courage à deux mains – malgré ma personnalité de froussard tant connue – pour envoyer une lettre à une jeune demoiselle qui était d'ailleurs à l'origine de mon entrée dans une équipe de basket-ball. Je l'avais déposé dans son casier à travers des petites fentes sur la porte. Stressé mais curieux de sa réaction, mon cœur s'était déchiré lorsque je l'avais aperçus avec ses copines en train de se moquer de ma lettre d'amour sans parler des multiples critiques que ces filles avaient dites à mon encontre. C'est à cause de cet incident que j'avais décidé de ne plus ouvrir mon cœur et de fuir toutes les personnes qui attirerait « anormalement » mon regard. C'est alors – par pur hasard – que j'ai rencontré Akashi Seijuro, le célèbre capitaine de la Génération des miracles. Ma première impression vis-à-vis de lui n'était pas très bonne : ça se résumait à « garçon totalement barré ». J'en avais tellement peur. Pourtant, en le voyant jouer, je comprenais pourquoi il détenait le surnom « d'empereur ». Rien ne lui échappait mais surtout rien ne lui résistait. Si ma crainte envers lui s'était consolidée, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'admirer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ensuite, tout est allé très vite. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, Akashi avait commencé à « s'intéresser » à moi. Il me parlait, m'écoutait – bien qu'au début, je ne disais pas grand-chose de peur de dire le mot de trop – mais il s'est avéré qu'il avait fini par me mettre à l'aise avec lui. Si bien que j'ai finis par me lier d'amitié avec lui jusqu'à même finir par sortir ensemble. Grande surprise générale d'ailleurs, autant les autres que moi, personne ne savait que Seijuro était bisexuel. Pour lui, l'amour ne se soucie gère du genre de la personne aimée. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les deux chez lui afin de fêter cette journée que je détestais auparavant. Son père n'était pas présent et Sei avait passé l'après-midi à cuisiner. Pendant la semaine, ne sachant quoi lui offrir, je suis allé dans les magasins avec mes meilleurs amis Kawahara et Fukada. Étant eux-mêmes en couple à vrai dire.

« Kouki »

Je sursautais. Étant plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un long silence s'était imposé entre nous.

« Oui ?

\- Serait-ce l'alcool qui te rend si silencieux ?

\- Non, j'étais seulement en train de penser à quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- A Fukada, il … il avait peur que son cadeau ne plaise pas à sa petite amie. »

Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Fukada n'était pas aussi incertain que moi. Il connaissait les goûts de sa copine et puis, soyons honnête, il est plus facile de faire plaisir à une fille qu'à un garçon. Je ne pense pas qu'un bouquet de fleur puisse faire plaisir à Akashi.

« Je vois. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura le moindre problème, c'est l'intention qui compte. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Fukada ait choisi un cadeau déplaisant pour sa copine.

\- Oui tu as raison »

Akashi apporta son verre à ses lèvres et bu le contenu sans aucun problème. Il était évident qu'il avait l'habitude d'en boire, contrairement à moi, qui ne boit que du coca ou au grand maximum du champomi. Afin de ne pas me ridiculiser ni même de gaspiller, j'avalais une gorgée avant de faire une grimace qui eut aussitôt l'effet de faire naître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de « l'empereur ».

« Rien qu'en te regardant, on voit tout de suite que tu as l'habitude de boire.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'alcool.

\- Alors pourquoi en avoir pris ?

\- Ben pour pas que tu sois le seul à boire.

\- Dans ce cas-là, j'aurais sorti une autre boisson.

\- Pas la peine. »

Afin de lui prouver que j'étais parfaitement capable de boire ce verre sans encombre, je le bu en plusieurs gorgées.

« Tu vois, tout va bien ! Rétorquais-je.

\- Ton nez rouge te rend même très crédible Kouki.

\- C'est parce qu'il fait chaud ici. »

Bon dieu qu'il m'énerve quand il se moque de moi. Bien sûr, moi je ne peux pas me moquer de lui. Lui et son absolutisme ! Voulant évacuer ma « contrariété », je me vengeais sur les petits fours préparés par ses soins qui trônaient sur la petite table. Il n'y avait pas à dire, en plus d'être chiant, il était bon cuisinier.

« Tu sais que Kise a encore eu beaucoup de cadeaux de la part de ses fans pour la saint valentin ?

Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. C'est comme ça depuis le collège. Ses fans n'ont pas encore compris qu'elles n'auront aucune chance avec lui. Elles sont désespérantes.

\- Tu es jaloux ? demandais-je en le taquinant.

\- Non pas du tout. Je ne donne qu'un avis. J'aime les personnes déterminées mais lorsque ça devient de la bêtise pure, c'est agaçant. Mais bon, ça amuse Ryota alors tant mieux pour lui.

\- Elles insistent parce que Kise n'est pas une personne détestable. Il ne se moque pas d'elles.

\- Cette fille était une idiote, elle ne te méritait pas de toute manière. Il n'y a qu'un idiot qui peut comprendre un autre idiot. Tu n'es pas de cette catégorie-là. Alors c'était perdu d'avance. »

Akashi a toujours eu une manière bien particulière de me remonter le moral. Mais ceci dit, je suis toujours content de savoir qu'il me considère comme une personne qui ne fait pas partie de la catégorie des gens inintéressants. D'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'il a eu lui aussi sa part de cadeaux car bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi « populaire » que Kise, il a sa part de « groupies » tout comme les autres membres de la génération des miracles d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu en faire.

« As-tu eu des cadeaux ? » La curiosité était trop grande pour laisser ma question en suspens.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Enfin aucun que je n'ai accepté. Les seuls cadeaux que j'accepterais seront les tiens.

\- Qui te dit que je t'ai acheté un cadeau ?

\- Je le sais, tout simplement. Je te vois mal te ramener ici sans m'avoir acheté un cadeau.

\- Oui c'est vrai. »

Notre apéritif continua sur cette lancée puis vint le moment de passer à table. Akashi avait décoré la table à manger avec deux bougies donnant une atmosphère romantique et apaisante. Il savait parfaitement que mon plat préféré était un plat italien appelé Lasagne et il a prit le soin de le faire pour ce soir. Il avait aussi débouché une bouteille de vin de haute qualité. Voulant me faire goûter un bon vin – n'ayant pas l'occasion d'en boire souvent – Seijuro m'en avait servi un fond dans mon verre. Étrangement, le goût n'était pas mauvais. Je me rendais compte encore plus de la différence de notre environnement social. Si j'avais dû préparer moi-même la soirée, chez moi, elle aurait été totalement différente. Non seulement, nous n'aurions pas manger quelque chose de potable – seulement si ma mère m'avait préparé le repas en avance – mais en plus, il n'y aurait pas eu ce vin, ni même la même ambiance. Finalement, le repas se passa extrêmement bien. Mon petit ami s'essuya la bouche lorsqu'il eut finit puis déclara :

« Veux-tu que nous échangions nos cadeaux maintenant, Kouki ?

\- Oui bien sur »

Autant en finir maintenant. Non pas que je m'inquiète, je sais plus ou moins ses goûts mais j'ai vraiment peur que mon cadeau ne lui plaise pas. Et imaginez qu'il l'ai déjà ? Car oui, je n'ai trouvé qu'un livre ayant pour thème l'histoire de France car je sais qu'il aime ce pays. Et aussi une écharpe que j'ai tricotée moi-même, ayant appris lorsque j'étais petit avec ma mère et ma grand-mère. Lorsqu'il avait appris ça, Akashi ne s'était pas moqué et avait même avoué ne pas savoir le faire. Chose normale pour un garçon, me direz-vous.

J'attrapais les deux paquets dans mon sac puis je me dirigeais vers Seijuro. Lui n'avait qu'un seul paquet dans la main.

« Joyeuse saint valentin Kouki.

\- Joyeux saint valentin Seijuro. »

Nous échangeons nos paquets. Impatient, je déballe en premier le mien. Lorsque j'aperçus l'objet en question, je n'y croyais pas. Akashi m'avait acheté un ordinateur portable.

« Seijuro, c'est … tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu en avais besoin, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr mais il a dû être cher.

\- Peu importe, tant que ça te fait plaisir.

\- Merci Sei. »

Afin de le remercier, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il commença à déballer les siens. Il débuta par l'échappe. Il la regarda avec un sourire montrant qu'elle lui plaisait.

« Comme tu n'avais plus d'écharpe, je me suis dis que …

\- Merci Kouki, elle est vraiment belle.

\- Merci. »

Il la posa sur le canapé puis s'attaqua au second cadeau. Lorsqu'il enleva le papier, je ne reconnus pas le livre. Il s'agissait d'une jolie boite. Lorsque je compris ce qui se passait, il était trop tard, il l'avait ouverte.

« Kouki, c'est quoi ça ? »

Il tenait entre ses doigts une petite culotte rouge que Fukada avait décidé d'acheter à sa copine pour plaisanter. Mais par erreur, j'avais dû me tromper de paquet. Ça m'apprendra de faire les magasins avec lui et surtout d'utiliser le même papier cadeau.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sei !

\- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Kouki » fit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il sortit de la petite boite une petite cloche reliée à un ruban également rouge.

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu, même Aomine ne te dépasse pas sur ce coup-là. »

Désormais, c'est dit : je déteste la saint valentin ! J'aurais dû me contenter de l'écharpe.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé :D Concernant ce qui se passerait ensuite, je laisse votre propre imagination faire le travail ^^


End file.
